Battery packs generally have a plurality of battery cells. However, during manufacture, aligning the battery cells in a housing is relatively difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery module that can minimize and/or eliminate the above-mentioned deficiency.